Different
by Kamilia
Summary: Helia is the new CEO to his family's company while Flora is a Vet, who recently graduated. When these two meet they see what makes each other so wonderfully and uniquely different from the others.
1. Introduction

Sitting on by the counter in the Magix Bar was a slender brunette with tan skin and jade eyes. She wore a pleated green mini skirt, similar colour jacket and choker, pink tube top and matching knee length high heel boots.

Beside her was a slim blonde with fair skin and orange eyes. She had on a green and pink mini dress with pink wedge heels.

"Flora, drink up. We are celebrating." Stella drunkenly shouted.

"Stella, I had one drink and one of us needs to be sober enough to drive home." Flora pointed out, holding onto a shot of vodka tonic.

"Come on, Flora. We are celebrating you graduating from Vet school and getting a job at the most well known and oldest hospital in the country." The blonde added, taking another sip of her beer.

Magix Hospital is the oldest and largest hospital in the country. One side caters to human patients while the other side takes care of animal. Flora graduated from University at the top of her class to become an Animal Doctor with a minor in Physical Therapy.

The brunette smiled. "It seems so unreal. I got my dream job fresh off of leaving school. Stella, we should be celebrating your success also. You landed a job at a fashion agency. You could be on your way to becoming a famous fashion designer."

"I know darling." Stella grinned, finishing the last of her drink. "I won't forget you and the other girls when I become famous."

"Doubt it. After all we are your best friends and you live with us." Flora remained her.

Stella and Flora lived in a first floor apartment which had six bedrooms and bathrooms along with a living, dining and kitchen. They lived there with their best female friends Bloom, Aisha, Tecna and Musa. The apartment complex was owned by Stella's father, who gave the deluxe apartment to the girls till they get on their feet.

The others couldn't make it because they have job interviews early tomorrow morning and needed their beauty sleep.

"Hey Flora, there is a super hot guy checking you out on the other side of the bar." Stella indicated to a blue hair male.

The brunette looked over to see a slightly muscular male with blue hair and eyes. He had fair skin and wore black pants with a blue and white shirt. He was sitting beside a brown hair male with honey brown eyes and slightly tan skin. He had on blue jeans with white and green shirt.

"Is friend is checking you out." Flora whispered to Stella.

The blonde glanced at the brown hair male to see him admiring her.

"How about we go over there and introduce ourselves." Stella suggested, snapping to the bartender.

The black hair, blue eyed male made his way over to Stella. He poured her another drink of alcohol.

"Picking up guys in bar is not very ideal." Flora stated before consuming her drink. "Stella, can we leave? Bars aren't really my thing."

"Enjoy yourself. This is the first time you're coming to a bar anyway and you need to finally get laid." Stella jumped to her feet. She was almost intoxicated.

Flora couldn't take her eyes off of the blue hair male. He looked very handsome and slightly familiar to her.

The male soon rose to his feet along with his brown hair friend and began walking over to Stella and Flora.

* * *

Helia cling to a shot glass as one of his closet male friends consumed several glasses of beer.

"Brandon, I am going to head home now." Helia stated, placing his glass onto the counter. "Bars aren't really my thing and it looks like the girls here are ready to jump me any second."

Brandon scanned the area to see several girls looking at Helia with lust and greed in their eyes. "Dude, some of these girls are hot. You need to get laid so take one of them home."

"None of these girls are worth my time." Helia commented. "They only see dollar signs and looks."

Helia recently took control of his father's multi-million dollar software and electronic company. Atlantis Inc. is the number company that produces DVD players, microphones, speakers, phones, games, computers and tablets. Girls flock to him like moth to a flame.

To celebrate Helia becoming CEO, Brandon carried Helia to the bar.

"Dude, I have never seen you with a girl before." Brandon said, clearly drunk. "If you don't get laid, you're going to die a virgin."

"I would rather die one than be a male whore." Helia mentioned. His attention soon focused on a brunette at the other side of the bar. "She looks so breathtaking."

"Who?" Brandon quickly looked across to see Flora and Stella talking. "The blonde looks sexy. Do you want to hit that Bro?"

"I am not talking about the blonde. The brunette looks so amazing and I think I have seen her already." Helia whispered.

"Do you want to go over there and talk to her?" Brandon suggested. "I will go with you. Her friend looks sexy."

Helia rolled his eyes at his friend. _'His hormones are raging more than a horny teenager.' _

The two got up and made their way to Stella and Flora.

Reaching them, Helia held out his hand to Flora as soft music began to play. "May I have this dance?"

Flora nodded, taking his hand. They soon made their way to the dance floor a few metres away from the bar.

Brandon and Stella went to the dance floor together and began dancing.

Helia chained his arms around Flora's waist as the brunette locked hers around his neck.

"Have we met before?" Helia asked, moving around in a circle. "You look familiar to me."

"I think we have." Flora spoke, thinking for a moment. "Have you ever gone to the new animal shelter uptown?"

"Yes, I have. I go there on the weekends to feed and take care of the animals." Helia informed her.

"I went there every day during the summer expect weekends to do my internship." Flora smiled. "With my recent job I will only have time to go there on the weekend. Maybe our paths crossed one day during the summer."

"Maybe." Helia trawled Flora around before wrapping his arms back around her waist. "What is your name by the way?"

"It's Flora Linepha. What's yours?"

Helia was a bit surprised that she didn't know who he is but was very happy about it. "It's Helia Knightly."

Flora soon noticed several girls giving her the stink eye. "Look like you have several admirers."

"Yeah. I highly doubt they are admiring me." Helia sighed. _'They are admiring my wallet.' _

"Why not? You are good looking, seem smart, look like a nice person and is an animal lover." Flora commented. "Which girl wouldn't want a guy like that?"

"I know a few." Helia muttered. "What about you? I see a few guys staring at you."

"They are more than likely horny, drunk males that only want to jump in my skirt." Flora sighed, sadly. "This is one of the reasons I hate coming to bars. My friend dragged me here to celebrate me getting a job. The only bright side to me been here is meeting you."

Helia smiled. "I know how you feel. My friend dragged me here to celebrate me getting a job also. This is the first and last time I am coming into a bar. I am glad I got to meet you through."

Flora saw Brandon and Stella coming towards them.

Stella who sounded sober now said. "Flora, Brandon and I are going back to his place. See you tomorrow."

"See you dude." Brandon said to Helia.

"Tomorrow then." Helia said before the two left.

"How about we get out of here?" Helia suggested. "I can see you're just as uncomfortable as I am about been here."

The two left the bar and headed to the nearby park.

* * *

Helia and Flora rested against a tree, facing a lake. The night was cold and the slightly large body of water reflected millions of star.

They continued to talk and get to know each other more for another hour.

Helia looked into Flora's eyes and became captivated by the beautiful emerald gems.

Flora became memorized by the sapphires coloured eyes and wanted to look at them every day.

"Flora, would you give me the honour of carrying you out this Saturday?" Helia asked, moving his head closer to hers.

"Yes!" Flora closed the gap and clashed their lips together.

They made out for about ten minutes before Helia drove Flora home. The raven hair male escorted Flora to the door before they exchanged numbers and kisses.

They continued for a few minutes then parting ways for the night.

* * *

**I got a reality check recently. Will admit that I did feel unappreciated and might be bit of a review wh**e. Anyway this and 'A Thousand Years' are the only stories I have left to put up before calling it a day on writing. **


	2. Connection

Flora slid out of her room wearing a pink booty shorts with a match colour blouse. Heading into the kitchen she saw Bloom, Aisha, Musa and Tecna, sitting around a six seat table. They were finishing up their cereal before heading off to their respective job interview.

Bloom had on a blue skirt with a matching jacket and a white inside shirt. On her feet were blue high heel shoes.

Tecna had on a similar outfit to Bloom expect it was purple.

Aisha wore a light green skirt with a black shirt and matching colour high heel shoes.

Musa sported a red and black skirt with a black shirt and red high shoes.

Grabbing a bowl, box of cereal, spoon and milk Flora took a seat next to Aisha.

"Flora, how was the bar with Stella?" Tecna asked.

"It was actually a bar/restaurant." Flora stated, pouring cereal into the white bowl. "Let's just say the only up side was meeting a guy. I have a date with him today."

"That's great!" Aisha chimed. "You haven't been on a date in years."

"What's his name?" Bloom asked, getting up.

"Helia Knightly." Flora smiled just thinking about him.

"What?!" Everyone expect Flora yelled.

The brunette saw the shock faces and asked. "What is the problem?"

"Do you know who he is?" Aisha asked.

"He is a smart, nice and sweet person. Helia also loves art, nature and is an animal lover." Flora replied, pouring milking into the bowl. Once it covered the cereal she stopped and put the carton onto the table.

"Flora, Helia Knightly is the new CEO of Atlantics Inc." Musa pointed out, checking the time.

"The electronics company?" Flora asked, preparing to consumer her breakfast. Musa nodded. "I should have figured it out since the previous CEO last name is Knightly."

"We better get going." Tecna stated checking the time. "Flo, from what I heard Helia is a nice guy that contributed to a lot of charities."

"Another good thing is that he doesn't have that playboy reputation." Bloom added. "Did Stella come home with last night? I checked her room and it was empty."

"She left me and Helia at the bar with a guy named Brandon."

"Knowing Stella she got laid last night." Musa muttered, getting up and putting away every expect Flora's bowl. "Lucky!"

Everyone shock their head, knowing Musa hasn't gotten any in months and wanted it.

"Oh Musa. You will meet a nice guy one day." Tecna reassured her best friend.

"What?" The blue hair female asked. "Stella is getting some as we speak, knowing her. Apart from Flora everyone here has gotten laid already and hasn't gotten any in months."

"Too much information." Flora groaned, trying to keep down her food. "I don't need to know about anybody's sex life or lack of it."

As Flora finished up her breakfast the door knocked.

Bloom was the first to reach it with a black briefcase in hand. Opening the door she saw Helia in blue jeans with a blue and white shirt. He had a bouquet of red and white roses in his hands.

"Hello!" Bloom said, surprised to see him. "Flora, someone is here to see you."

"You must be Bloom." Helia spoke, extending one of his hands out to meet hers. "Flora has told me about her five roommates and closest friends."

"It is nice to meet you too. Flora told us about you." The red head began heading out. "Girls let's go or I am leaving you."

She was driving them to their interviews.

Aisha, Tecna and Musa ran out of the apartment, chasing Bloom. They waved hello to Helia on the way out.

Flora walked to the front door to see Helia.

"Hello sweetie." Flora smiled, walking over to him.

"Good morning beautiful." Helia closed the door before handing Flora the bouquet.

Taking the bouquet from Helia, Flora placed it into an empty vase nearby. She soon filled it up with water. "Thank you. These are beautiful."

Once she placed the vase back to its original position, Helia spoke."Not as beautiful as the flower in front of me." He cooed, wrapping his arms around Flora's waist.

"Hope you don't mind waiting. I want to shower and change before going to the animal shelter." The brunette locked her arms around Helia's neck.

"You smell great." He whispered before kissing Flora's cheek.

Flora blushed as her lips brushed Helia's. Helia puckered up and captured Flora's lips for a heated kiss.

Moans were heard as the two found pleasure from the passionate lip lock.

After a minute they parted for air. It took them a few seconds to catch their breath.

Flora became trapped in Helia amazing sapphire coloured eyes. "Would you be my boyfriend?"

"I am happy to have a girlfriend as wonder, beautiful, smart and sexy as you." He began kissing Flora's neck.

"Oh Helia!"

It took a few minutes before he finished marking her neck.

Flora removed herself from Helia's grip. Using her index finger, the brunette signalled for Helia to come with her.

He followed Flora into her bedroom and closed the door on the way in.

The room was average size and was painted pink. It had a window, facing the ocean along with a slightly large closet. The bed was at the centre of the room with two night tables in separate corners and a dresser. A full length mirror along with two potted plants was also in the room. A small table with a pink laptop was near the bed. There was a door leading to the bathroom.

Looking at the laptop, Helia said. "This is the only pink laptop my company produced. I remembered contributing towards building it and thinking someone special was going to get it. Glad I was right."

"So you really are the new CEO of Atlantics Inc." Flora announced. "My friends told me this morning but wanted to hear it from you."

"Yeah!" Helia gently rubbed the back of his head. "I don't tell people especially girls I really like till they get to know me better. Girls usually love my money and not me."

Flora moved closer to him and placed a hand on his left cheek. "You don't have to worry about me. I like you not your money. I grew up knowing that money does not make a relationship. My parents were dirt poor went they got married. Even though they current don't have much money the two are happy and still in love."

Helia saw and heard her serenity. "Your parents sound like amazing persons."

"They are and would love to meet the guy that captured my heart."

"Anytime." Helia nodded. "My parents want to meet the girl that took my heart and breath away. You are the first girl I have spoken of and would like to meet you soon."

"No problem." Flora smiled.

Looking into their eyes both knew they wanted each other.

Standing near the queen size bed, the raven hair male removed Flora's blouse to reveal her white and pink bra.

They soon began stripping each other of their clothes and made love for the first time.

* * *

Lying on the bed Helia and Flora faced each other. Helia had his arms around Flora's waist while the brunette had hers placed onto his chest.

"That was amazing." Flora sounded trilled, never wanting to leave Helia's arms.

"More like incredible." Helia never wanted to let go of her.

"If you're worried about me getting pregnant I can buy a morning after pill later." She reassured him.

"I am not worried." Helia planted a kiss on her forehead. "I want to be a family and have children with you one day but not till your ready. I belong with you Flora Linepha, now and forever."

Flora looked up into his eyes. Moving her lips closer to his, she said without hesitation. "I want to have a family with you. My heart, body, mind and soul yearn for you alone. That will never change."

Both were happy with the other's confession.

Snuggling with each other the couple drifted off to sleep with a smile on their face.


	3. Different

Ten months. It's been ten months since Helia and Flora began their relationship and things seemed perfect. Flora moved in with Helia two months ago with the raven hair male planning on purpose to her soon.

Helia settled into his job as the new CEO of his father's company and was doing better than expected. Profits were up, customers were satisfied and workers were happy.

Flora had become known as one of the best Vet at the hospital in the short amount of time there. Animals loved her and the owners liked her warm personality and caring nature. She was on friendly terms with her co-workers but only considered very few of them her friend.

The couple were introduced to each other's family and were glad that the relatives adored their significant other. Helia's and Flora's family members also spent time together and got along well with each other.

Standing in his first floor office, Helia looked through the one way glass wall and gazed at the city. It was night time and the raven hair male always enjoyed looking at the city covered in lights. He had on blue pants with matching colour jacket and a white inside shirt. The jacket was tossed onto his chair.

Hearing a beep coming from his intercom, he moved to his desk and hit the button to hear what his secretary had to say.

"Boss, you have a visitor." A female's voice stated, sounding rather tired.

"Who is it?" He questioned, wondering who would show up at this hour.

"She said her name is Selina."

Helia became disgusted upon hearing the name. Selina was this girl that his friends tired to set him up almost a year ago. He went on one date with her and after that she was talking about marriage and picking out china patterns for their house. Helia entered cut off all contract with her that day and made his intension known that he wasn't interested in her.

"Call the guards to escort her out and make sure she never enters the building again."

"Yes sir." She replied before ending the conversation.

The door soon swung open to reveal Selina in a navy blue mini dress and matching ankle high heel boots.

Helia muttered angrily as he removed his hand from the intercom. _'That restraining order out against her seems as worthless as the paper it was written on.' _

A girl with lavender hair, fair skin and teal eyes entered the room. She had on a mini blue skirt with a white button up shirt.

"I am sorry sir. I was calling security when she stormed in." Krystal apologized.

"Helia, I missed you so much." Selina purred.

He wanted to hurl at the sight of her.

"Selina, this is your last chance." He hissed, walking over to her. "You're going to jail this time and I am going to make sure you spend a very long time in there."

"Helia, you don't mean that." Selina pouted, trying to sound cute. "That Flora bitch you're going out with is messing up your mind. Maybe I need to get rid of her…"

Helia barked, getting angry. "Touch a finger on my Flora and jail will look pretty compare to the morgue."

The dark blonde backed away. She looked scared. "Helia…"

Two male guards entered the room, wearing a yellow and black uniform. Both had light complexion and brown eyes. One had black hair while the other had brown hair to match his eyes.

"Chain her up downstairs before calling the police." Helia ordered the two men. "By the time you see freedom again Selina your infant daughter will be out of college."

Selina gulped as the guards dragged out of the office. The daughter she had with a pimp was two years old now. The pimp dead before she was born. Over two decades would have passed before Selina would see freedom again. The only good thing was that the little girl would be in the care of Selina's mother and not in an orphanage.

Once the three left the office, Krystal locked the door.

"Boss, I am so sorry." Krystal apologized once more.

"Nothing serious happened so it's okay Krystal." Helia replied, checking the time. See that it was after eight, he was ready to pack up and go home to see his beloved Flora.

"I can understand why Selina would be so determined to get you sir." Krystal commented. "Not to sound unprofessional but you are one of the most handsome, smart and sweetest guys I have ever met."

"Okay then." He replied, turning around to start packing up his stuff. "You can go home now Krystal and I hope you enjoy your weekend."

"I will…" She cooed, starting to undress herself. "With you in my bed."

"What?!" He quickly turned around to see the female wearing a black laced bra with nude, knee length stockings with thin black suspenders. Clearly Krystal didn't wear any underwear.

She unclipped the bra and tossed it to the floor to reveal her large breasts. Krystal had very perky size F breasts with a slender stomach, hour glass figure and a very large and firm ass. Almost every man wanted her.

"I really like you Helia and want you as my man."

Helia was frozen as she walked towards him. Krystal started working for him last week so he didn't know much about her. He had to admit he found her attractive but he loved Flora too much to leave her.

Once she reached him, the lavender hair female used her hand to unzip his pants. Taking out his humongous cock, Krystal smirked. "What a large cock. I wonder how it's going to fit inside of me."

She leaned upwards and planted a kiss on his lips. Helia stood still as Krystal locked her arms around his neck and kicked off her high heels.

Helia soon came to his senses and backed away from the female. "Get dress and get the hell out of my office. Don't come near me or this office ever again."

Krystal backed away embarrassed. "Boss, I thought you and I shared the same feelings."

"I have a girlfriend and I love her to death." Helia said. "Now get out or I will have to throw you out."

Not saying another word, she grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room. She was clearly ashamed. It was a good thing no one else was on the floor apart from them. Placing the member back into his pants, Helia zipped up before finishing packing up.

Once everything was packed, Helia left the office before locking it up. Heading to his car, he thought. _'Today was an odd day. Can't wait to go home and see Flora. I have an important question for her and I hope she says yes.'_

* * *

Flora groaned softly as she began entered her office. Leaving the door opened she removed her coat to reveal her mini pink skirt with a green and white shirt. Her long brunette hair was held back with a thin pink bandana and sported pink, kneel length high heel boots with laces.

She was tired. More customers came in than usual and the hospital was short staffed.

Making sure her keys was in her pocket along with money Flora slowly made her way out of the room. Locking it she turned to see a guy with blond hair and dark skin resting against the wall. He was one of the Vets at the hospital.

"Roy!" She hissed, disgusted to see him. They were the only ones in the hallway.

"Hello sexy Flora. You look nice as always." Roy smirked. "Dump that loser boyfriend of yours and date me."

"You would have a better chance if I was dead." Flora commented, walking towards the exist.

Following her, he grabbed the brunette's arms and pinned her against the wall. "You will go out with me bitch. No one has ever turned me down before and you will not be the first."

He moved his head closer to hers and kissed Flora's lips. It took a few moments to ride off the stock of what was happening before Flora used a foot and kicked Roy in the balls.

He yelled in pain. Letting go of her, Roy held onto his boys while crying in pain.

Two male guards that were nearby heard the cries and ran over to the two.

"Guards, she physically attacked me in the balls." Roy managed to say, still crying. "I want her arrested this instance."

"He grabbed and pinned me to the wall before forcefully kissing me." Flora responded, trying to remain calm. "You can even check the security cameras."

The three males looked up to see two cameras in the hallway.

Roy feeling less pain nervously said. "It was all a misunderstanding. Flora likes it when I pin her against the wall and kiss her rough."

"Ew!" She rolled her eyes. "Get him out of my sight."

One of the guards asked. "We have received several complains about him Ms Linepha. If you press charges he will go to jail for a very long time."

"I will be." Flora answered, wanting Roy out of her sight.

The two men grab a hold of Roy and dragged him away.

Flora went to the bathroom first to wash her mouth before jumping into her car and head home.

* * *

Reaching home Flora saw Helia's car parked into the garage. Shutting off the engine, she headed inside to smell a delightful aroma.

Following her nose, she headed to the kitchen to see Helia preparing the table with several vegetarian meals. He had on a grey sweatpants.

Noticing his tired beloved, Helia walked over to her before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good night, my Flower." He kissed her cheek for a moment.

"Good night my love. I missed you." Flora cooed, feeling safe in his arms. "I am so happy you went out of your way to buy me dinner."

Helia playful pouted. "Who said I didn't make it myself?"

"Sweetie, you can't cook to save your life." Flora replied, sweetly as she rested her hands onto his muscular chest. "Despite that I love you more than anyone or anything."

"I love you more than my own life." Helia declared as he moved his lips to kiss hers.

Sparks flied as their lips parted ways and tongues met for a passionate French kiss. Reflecting on the kisses the two shared with Krystal and Roy earlier, both didn't feel the same passion or love. This kiss was different; it was special and filled with pure love not lust.

Helia became even more confident about asking Flora to marry him tonight as they continued to kiss. A little doubt was placed at the back of his mind, thinking that Flora would say no because it was too soon.

Ending the heated lip lock, Helia said breathless. "I don't know how I got someone as beautiful, sexy and wonderful as you to be my girlfriend but I am going to spend the rest of my life treasuring you like the Queen you are."

Flora blushed. "I am yours for life, Helia."

Helia was happy to hear that. He soon escorted Flora to the table to eat her dinner before carrying her up to the bed where he bathed the brunette and made love to her several times.

Once Flora was in her pink booty shorts with a green shirt and Helia back into his sweatpants the raven hair male carried Flora bridal style to the bed where he purposed to her.

Flora said yes of course.

Three months later they had a wedding on the beach and spent the rest of their lives happy as husband and wife. By the time of their passing Flora and Helia had three children and ten grandchildren.


End file.
